


Mine, Yours

by bigwolfpup



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Obi-Wan, Beta Ventress, M/M, Omega Verse, omega Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup
Summary: Anakin is a little confused as to what exactly he's feeling when he gets into one of his "moods". Kenobi decides to help him understand after a little begging on Anakin's part.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginarykat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarykat/gifts).



> This is set in the Wicked Thing universe by imaginarykat. We were talking about an omegaverse au, and this idea just exploded from the conversation, so I couldn't pass up the opportunity to write it. Forgive me for any weirdness, as this is really my first time writing omegaverse. If you have any tips on how I can improve, please share!

Kenobi had known there was something wrong with Anakin, but he honestly hadn’t expected this… but then again maybe he should have expected it. The Jedi Order was too stubborn to let their own members know about alphas, omegas, and betas. Kenobi despised the Jedi already, so this extra element only increased his dislike.

“ _Please_ ,” Anakin pleaded to Kenobi, pushing him up against the nearest wall with a desperate look of need. A need to know the truth about what was happening to him. “I want to know what’s happening to me. Why am I having trouble just _breathing_ around you? What did you do to me?!”

Kenobi blinked at him, searching the desperate look in the younger man’s eyes. “You really don’t know, do you… and it’s so obvious too. How is it that you do not know?” He brought a gentle hand up to Anakin’s cheek, which Anakin responded with a whine.

“Kenobi, stop fooling around. I need relief. I need to know what’s happening to me.”

There. Those words.

“ _I need relief._ ”

Those words were all Kenobi needed to hear, and that realization he had was hard not to notice. His eyes got wide, he stood up straighter, the gold in his eyes glowing just faintly.

“Oh come on, just get a room already.” Ventress groaned from her seat on the couch as she looked at the alpha and the omega. Being a beta herself, she was hardly effected by either of their actions, their pheromones that rolled off of them like a waterfall. “You’ll make me sick if you keep letting Skywalker beg for you, Kenobi. Get on with it.”

The glare that Ventress got from Kenobi was enough to make her shut up, but she still rolled her eyes and huffed, turning away so she didn’t have to see the two gawk over each other anymore. She hated seeing them being doe eyed together. She would have rather thrown herself into the many lava pits scattered all across Mustafar where they resided currently.

“Relief is what you want, Anakin? I’ll show you your relief, my dear.” Without any further warning, Kenobi grabbed Anakin’s hand and pulled him back to his sleeping quarters.

A very inquisitive Artoo was waiting inside the room, beeping at the sight of Kenobi and Anakin holding hands. Anakin quickly, and with some difficulty, told the droid to go wait for him somewhere far away from the room. Artoo objected greatly, but he left anyways, and Anakin silently thanked his buddy. He would have to make it up to him at a later date.

Anakin whimpered as he was tossed onto the bed, his skin on fire and his stomach doing flips as he watched Kenobi shed layers of clothes off. The Sith stopped with just his trousers and boots on, then moved to begin removing Anakin’s clothes. Anakin swallowed hard. He wanted what he was assuming was going to happen. He wanted it bad. His body was screaming at him to have it, to let go, to find _relief_ that only Kenobi could give him. Still, despite wanting Kenobi, he couldn’t stop himself from shooting his hands out at Kenobi’s and stopping him before he removed any clothes. There was hesitation, and Anakin didn’t like it, but _he was holding Kenobi’s hands_. Oh Force, it felt good to just touch him.

“Anakin… please, let me show you this. You need to know the truth about yourself, and this is the best way for you to learn.” Kenobi slowly ran his hands away from Anakin’s and up his arms. “You need to trust me, Ani.”

Anakin swallowed. He did trust Kenobi, and he was foolish for thinking so, but the trust he felt was so strong it almost wasn’t trust. He was doubting himself, and he just squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered again. _Kriff, please just take me now, Kenobi!_

_I will take you, Ani, and I’ll show you that I am your alpha. You are my omega._

Anakin moaned when Kenobi began to tug off his clothes. The Sith’s touch alone was enough to send sparks flying up his spine and to his fingertips.

So he was an omega. Anakin didn’t know much about omega, or alphas really. But what he did know was that Kenobi had taken him already before they started touching and rubbing against each other. Anakin felt far too hot to be normal. His breath constantly came in short inhales, leaving him lightheaded the whole time Kenobi removed his clothes from his body. Time seemed to blur when he found himself panting, naked and laying on his back, exposed for Kenobi to take him in with greedy, golden eyes. His erection ached painfully for the very clear alpha standing just at the end of the bed with a blank expression.

“Ani…You are so perfect. I hope you know that.”

Anakin swallowed and arched his back a little. “Kenobi, please… I…”

“I know, my dear, I know. Just be silent. You’ll be fine, I promise.” A low hum filled the room, radiating from Kenobi as he crawled on top of the younger man. His hand wandered to Anakin’s chin and stroked it gently. “You’re safe with me, Anakin.”

Safe. Warm. Yes, Anakin was both with Kenobi over him, looking at him with both need and love. Whatever was happening to his body, Anakin liked the way Kenobi handled it, and then Kenobi’s hand found its way to Anakin’s rear. The younger gasped and squeezed his eyes shut as fingers played with his― Oh, Force…

There was so much slick it was almost unbelievable. To think that Anakin had only experienced his heat for one day so far, and already he had produced that much slick. Kenobi couldn’t stop himself from scissoring his fingers inside of Anakin. There was no real need for the scissoring, the slick doing its job quite well, but Kenobi still had the satisfaction of making Anakin writhe and moan underneath him. Oh what a sight it was. Kenobi was sure if he didn’t stop soon, he would all but destroy Anakin’s rear with his desperate need to knot. So he only had a few more moments of foreplay before he removed his fingers and casually wiped them off on the crimson blankets, removing the rest of his clothes and taking his eyes off of Anakin briefly. When his gaze returned, he found the blankets wrinkled and curled up in such a fashion that Kenobi instantly recognized it as a desperate attempt at making a crude nest. He couldn’t stop the chuckle that bubbled up from his chest.

“You are too cute, Ani.”

“Stop stalling please.”

“Yes, yes. So impatient. But then again, who am I to talk? I am the one who brought you in here in the first place.” Kenobi smiled and settled himself between Anakin’s legs, lifting the Jedi’s hips slightly for a comfortable entry angle.

Together, the two proceeded to let Anakin learn the true nature of his existence, his “moods” as he had so affectionately called his heats before. The experience as a whole as mind blowing to Anakin. He couldn’t form a single straight thought as Kenobi rocked within him with a rhythm that had desperation but gentleness. Anakin was sure that Ventress could hear them, especially since he had literally no control over his moans and desperate cries of Kenobi’s name.

_Obi-Wan… Obi-Wan!_

_Ani…_

The bed creaked in opposition of the repeated motion, over and over, every ounce of Kenobi pouring into Anakin like a flood. The blankets bunched up more and more with each thrust, Anakin’s hands grabbing them desperately as if they were the only things to keep him grounded in the reality of the situation. He couldn’t risk going through all of this and have it only be just a dream. Maybe before, before he had fallen for a Sith Lord, he would have rather this been a dream so he could forget about it later, but when his heat had hit in so embarrassingly in front of Kenobi, Anakin had no choice but to accept the fact that he had always known Kenobi was his alpha. Honestly, he had known Kenobi was his alpha since the day they met.

As Anakin’s learning of his position drew close to its end, the Jedi was completely incapable of thinking anything other than Kenobi, the alpha Sith Lord who had so easily dominated him with just a few good touches and the right words. Oh, Anakin would have been a fool for denying Kenobi if he had event attempted to do so. He was glad he didn’t.

Kenobi felt his climax growing ever closer, each thrust bringing him closer and closer to bliss, closer to the reason he was an alpha. The alpha. _Anakin’s_ alpha. That thought alone, the possibility of Anakin carrying on Kenobi’s bloodline, was the most pleasing thought Kenobi had experienced in a very long time. The reality of it all came crashing down on him with his final thrust and loud groan. His eyes squeezed shut, his hands gripping the blankets on either side of Anakin’s head of messy curls, his hips jerking as he knotted inside of his omega, his Ani.

Anakin saw stars with Kenobi’s climax, his arms flying up to wrap around the Sith and keep him close. When the knot came, Anakin gasped and ground his teeth together. Kenobi had been right. Anakin was given the relief he needed, but not without a price. Kenobi was telling him everything about what was happening to him through their Force bond, and it left Anakin flushing darkly. Well… Being bred by Kenobi certainly wasn’t something he would have ever thought of happening, but here it was staring him in the face with the cold truth. Being Kenobi’s omega was Anakin’s role now. Nothing else mattered. He was not a Jedi. Kenobi was not a Sith.

Anakin was an omega. Kenobi was an alpha.

And they were mates.

“You’ve learned well, young one. You make an excellent omega for me.” Kenobi kissed Anakin’s cheek gently and held him close, running a hand through the curls. Only one thought was on Kenobi’s mind as he and Anakin waited out his knot.

_Mine._

Anakin had only one thought as he enjoyed the arms of his alpha wrapped around him protectively.

_Yours._

“You two are disgusting.” Ventress’s voice broke the two from their thoughts as it came from the doorway, and it was then that they both realized they had left the door wide open.

Well, so much for moving to a different room.


End file.
